Software development organizations frequently use a different system for managing source code than is used for managing the lists of work being performed by team members. Source code is typically managed in a source code control system that controls the evolution of source files and provides a workflow for collaborating on a team project. Work items are often managed in various tools including spreadsheets, project management tools, defect tracking tools, and requirements management systems, for example.
Source code represents the implementation of the work defined within the work item. However, because these items are managed in different systems, the underlying data models are not capable of establishing and maintaining a relationship between source code and work items.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for systems and methods that overcome such deficiencies.